Night to End a Million Years
by LuciaCravat
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a nurse for the Sina hospital. One night he and Erwin attend a moonlight festival where he is accidentally bitten by a vampire prince with iridescent green eyes. True account of the turning of Levi Rivialle Ackerman, mate of the Prince Eren Jaeger. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Night to End a Million Years**

**Summary: Levi Ackerman is a nurse for the Sina hospital. One night he and Erwin attend a moonlight festival where he is accidentally bitten by a vampire prince with iridescent green eyes. True account of the turning of Levi Rivialle Ackerman, mate of the Prince Eren Jaeger. M for later chapters.**

**Hi, guys! I just wrote this story with a lame summary. I hope you enjoy. There is a little Eruri in this chapter(Sorry ****), but Ereri will appear later on. **

Prologue

_I'm really getting too old for this…_

The cold night air chills him to the bone as he shakily sits up on the bed and swings his legs over the side.

He touches the other side of the bed, trying to feel the warmness that has long since left. He moves his hands up to cover his bare arms and scratched at the dried blood that has clumped at his forearm.

The blankets were still damp as he clenched it tightly in his hand and dragged it up with him, using it to cover his exposed body. Shivers and pain suddenly shots up from his lower body as he stands up.

He stumbles for a moment before grabbing onto the bed post and straightened up again. Using the post as a leverage, he pushed himself against it and limped slightly to the bathroom.

Once inside, he made his way to the bath tub and turned on the lever for hot water.

He sat at the edge of the tub as steaming hot water filled it. He had purposely ignored the mirror for he was afraid of what he might see when he looked into it.

Would there be a monster looking back? After the tub was filled, the man slipped his toe into the water, but quickly recoiled from the heat. He puts his foot back into the water a second time and was much slower and gentle.

The blanket slipped down from his thin body as he sank deeper into the water.

A sigh of pleasure was released from the man as the hot water soothed his burning muscles. The bones in his body popped and cracked.

He slowly began to wash away the grime and blood from his body. The skin of his thighs was ripped and peeling, but they were healing very fast. His mate from last night hadn't been gentle.

Purple bruises adorned his hips and arms. The bite marks on his neck was fully visible and he was openly worried that he wouldn't be able to cover it up; the marks were too high up.

Maybe if the human wasn't killed during the mission, then it wouldn't have been so rough last night. Maybe if he hadn't loved the man so much, he wouldn't have lost so much blood.

His attention suddenly falls onto the pretty red vase holding pure white roses. The color of the flowers was so beautiful.

It reminded him of a pure virgin child. The red hue of the vase was beginning to look like the color of the water in the bath tub. Red. Red had been his mother's favorite color until she began to work as a prostitute.

Then she began to be fond of the color gray which was exact same color of the drug she began taking.

His long slender neck jerks backwards as he released another sigh of relief and pleasure. His Adam apple bobbed when he took a deep breath of the chilly night air.

He had never wished for a life like this, but there was never a time when he regretted his decision.

After he was done scrubbing the blood from his body, he unplugs the plug that has keep the water in the tub and watched as the bloody liquid trailed from his chest down into the drain.

Then he turned on the hot water and washed the remaining blood from his body and reached over the towel that hanged on the hook nearby.

The man wrapped it around himself and stepped out. Every strand of his dark jet-black hair was dripping with water, but he couldn't care less.

He had business to attend to and he had already woken up late.

The man walked slowly to the side of the bed where his clothes were lying in a heap. He reached down and picked up his clothing and began to wear them, piece by piece.

The white cravat, that he always wears, has a blood droplet on it, but he turned it over and pulled it tighter around his neck then he should have.

Then he walks over to the bed and examines the damage he had caused it last night. Bright crimson blood splattered the bed sheets and parts of the mattress were ripped.

He sighed before yanking up the bed covers and tossed it into the bin full of dirty clothing.

From the closet on the left side of the room, he takes out a bottle of whiskey that he discovered the day before, and rips up the cork. He doesn't hesitate as he empties the entire bottle around the room.

A little drop here and there and soon enough, the whole room is filled with the smell of the alcohol.

He then walked over to the counter beside the bed and picked up his shiny, skin tight gloves. He slipped one hand into it and clenched his hand into a fist.

Suddenly, he falls onto the bed, his hand shaking uncontrollably. He clenches his jaw yet he is unable to stop the tears from flowing down.

The man holds his head in his hands until he is finally able to stop shaking. He unsteadily walks to the door and pauses just as he is about to go.

He reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a nicely wrapped cigar covered with a layer of wax paper.

His hand still trembles as he unrolls it and took out a match. The man ran the match down the side of his boot and held the flaming light up to his cigar.

He began to walk away, taking deep drag from his smoke, but his hand swings back. He flips the still flaming match into the house and doesn't even wait for a reaction.

By the time the fire men and police brigade arrived, the stranger was already long gone, swallowed up by the darkness, while the crushed cigar beneath the bridge, still remained unused.

Chapter 1 Blood Packets and Sexy Doctors

_Four years before_

As the head nurse of the Sina hospital, Levi was in charge of preparing the blood packets to the right temperature. Every month, the hospital he worked for had to donate blood to the other smaller hospitals all over France.

Of course that included organizing the types of blood and filling the packets with it, but that wasn't the important part.

The main thing was for all the packets to be the right warmish room temperature. And Levi Rivialle Ackerman hated it. He didn't hate the job, no, he only hated that time every month when he had to touch all the gooey bags of blood and smell the intense iron smell of the patient's blood.

He never liked blood, the smell, the taste, the texture, no, not even when he was in high school, prepping for the life of a nurse, had he even _liked_ blood.

Levi doesn't think he ever will. The only thing that kept him working there was the fact that he needed the money.

He depended on that job for his rent and everyday life. It wasn't that he was poor, no, in fact, his apartment was nice. Small, but very cozy and clean; Levi had a habit of cleaning his apartment three times a week so everything would be sparkly and clean.

When his co-worker, Armin, came to visit, he had said that Levi's house was like a science lab, all shiny and space full.

Life always had the same routine, but he was beginning to enjoy spending time at the hospital all due to one specific person.

Even though he would never openly say it, but the head doctor of their hospital, Erwin Smith had been keeping in high spirits lately.

The man was so gentle and sweet to everyone, that even Levi, who had never looked up to anyone, admired him. How could anyone ever act so nice to him despite the ever going insults and rudeness he had shown to them? He could and will never understand.

Levi had always known that he wasn't interested in women. He knew ever since the boy, from his high school, kissed him. He hadn't really bothered to find out the name of the boy who confessed.

He never could remember names.

All he knew was that he liked kissing the boy. Levi had enjoyed it more than the countless times he used to kiss girls. His mother never gave a shit about his life and they grew apart.

As a child, he remembered curling up into the corner of the tiny living room and tremble, always fearing about the leather belt, of his step-father, that has left so many scars.

There were times when he had no food to eat and often spent nights out in alleys that were much safer than his broken down house.

Overall, Levi's childhood had been a horrifying experience. He left as soon as he had the chance. And he hasn't contacted his mother ever since.

Despite all that happened at home, Levi was still a super popular student. At least twice a month, a new person confessed to him. He probably only starting accepting the girls in seventh grade.

He had gotten used to all the girls lining up and telling him their feelings, but Levi was taken back when the boy confessed to him. He had never expected a boy to ask him.

In the end, he agreed and they began to spend time together. Levi hadn't wanted the relationship to get so far, but then the boy kissed him.

After the he dropped out of school in his junior year, he left France for Germany, and never saw the boy again.

There he met his new best friends. They were outcasts like him and he liked them a lot.

There was a young red head girl called Isabelle, a silver haired boy called Farlan, and two mischievous brown haired twins by the names of Ellie and Johan.

They were nice family, but were considered thugs in the wild streets of Germany. Without money or a real home, the group was always moving and soon, stealing became a natural thing to do.

There were times when he and his group dined like kings and nothing seemed impossible, but there were also times when he felt like he wanted nothing more than to kill himself. Levi had never been the kind of person who sought fame, but none the less, his group became known throughout the city.

Whether it was the rich nobles, who spent their lives inside the castle, or the children who never had enough to eat, everyone knew them.

They began to dominate the streets and none of the police could catch them. For course, being so popular also meant that there would haters and groups that tried to dominate them.

However, no matter how many times, they challenged Levi or forcefully fought him, Levi would always win. Always.

It was always fine until the day when a gang of thugs from the even lower areas of the town cornered him.

In his life, Levi had his share of wins and losses, but this time, it wasn't a fair fight. Twenty six boys came at him and he was, for once, taken by surprise.

Erwin Smith found him and saved his life. The older man cleaned up Levi's record and gave him a job at the Rose hospital. If it wasn't for him, then Levi might have never lived past the age of twenty.

Levi finished checking the packets of blood and went back to his office on the third floor, deep in thought. Once he was there, he looked up at the clock and sighed.

Almost closing time. Good.

He walked to the drawer that stood next to the window and removed his light pink shirt. Levi reached for his pure white dress shirt and gently put his arm into the sleeve.

He tied his cravat around his neck and slipped on a pair of dark brown pants. When his reflection in the mirror seemed presentable, he picked up his bag from the table and locked up his office.

As he headed for the dark mahogany doors on the second floor, he noticed how quiet the entire place was.

Did everyone leave already? He stuck his head into the main lobby and -yes- no one was there.

Was in such a deep thought that he didn't notice how empty this place was? Soft light, from the setting sun, shone on the clean floor boards of the hospital as Levi shrugged and strode down to the double doors.

Owls in the early evening began to coo and shadows grew longer like phantoms growing out from the dust. He didn't bother to knock, since everyone was gone, and he walked in.

Sitting behind the oak desk was the head doctor and probably one of the most successful men in Germany, Erwin Smith. Levi felt that familiar feeling wash over him as he walked over to the older man.

"It's past closing time, Erwin. We should go home." Levi said softly. He was truly worried.

Every month, when they had to donate the blood to the other infirmaries, Erwin was always busy and that took up a lot of their personal time together. That was another reason why he hated that particular time of the month.

The blond didn't answer as he continued to scribble something down onto the paper before him. Levi bit his lower lip. Erwin was probably already tired.

"Erwin…" The older man sighed and stared at the raven with his deep blue-silver eyes. The frames of his blue glasses slid onto his nose as he sighed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Levi. Sit down; I'll change right now." The deep, strong voice always put Levi at calm and he sat down.

He didn't want to stare at Erwin when he changed, but he peeked anyways.

The man removed his long white coat and set it to the side. He then peeled off his white shirt and

Levi couldn't help notice his perfectly shaped body. Although he had seen Erwin's body many times, he was still awed by the man's perfection. The doctor took out a cream colored dress shirt and slipped his muscular arms into them.

Levi didn't honestly know anything about Erwin's past, yet Erwin knew ever thing about him. Their relationship was unique and none of them really talked about it.

Ever since the older man took him into his care, they had become close friends and they often found themselves attracted to the other, but it would be too embarrassing to show it in public.

They had never actually dated anyone since they've met each other, but Levi knows that the girls all want Erwin by the way they stare at him.

Rumors were passed around that the head nurse was messing around with the handsome doctor, but no one could prove it and so it was just passed as a lie. But it was true; they had been fucking. For the last five years.

Erwin was the main topic in the town women's gossip and even though, Levi knows it shouldn't matter to him, he can't help but feel a little…a little mad? Who knows how he really felt for the older man.

"Levi, come here." Erwin's voice snapped Levi's mind back into reality and he walked over to the man's side. The doctor smiled and put an object into Levi's palm.

The smaller man looked down into his palm and saw a small box of nicely arranged dark chocolate. Tiny labels were next to each individual piece, with the names of each piece.

"Here, a client gave me these as a gift, but I want you to have them. I heard you are quite fond of chocolates, no?" Levi carefully opened the box and took out a piece of chocolate labeled 'dark caramel' and was about to place it onto his tongue when he paused.

Erwin looked at the younger man expectantly as he buttoned up his vest. Levi leaned over and gently touched his fingers to the side of the blonde's mouth.

He strained a little since Erwin was so tall, and stood tip toe. His fingers spread the taller man's lips and he placed the chocolate into his mouth. Erwin's lips closed over the chocolate and Levi's hand fell back.

Before he could place his hand down all the way, the blonde reached down and grabbed the raven's arm.

Levi's eyes flashed dangerously as Erwin's grip tightened. Yet still, he hoped that the older man couldn't hear the furious beating of his heart.

Erwin pulled Levi into a warm embrace. The smaller man glared up at Erwin, but he didn't move. The doctor only smirked as he trailed his hands down the raven's back.

"Levi, I have given you the chocolates, so you don't need to share."

The nurse growled. "I'm feeling nice today," he purred into the taller man's chest.

"Yes, I can see that," the blonde said, absent mindedly. Levi stared at Erwin for another second before taking out another piece of chocolate.

He reached up once more and pushed the second chocolate into Erwin's mouth. This time, instead of allowing Levi to pull away, Erwin grabbed his hand and kept it in his mouth.

Levi's brows furrowed together and he tried to pull away.

"There's chocolate on your fingers. Don't want to waste it, precious." The blonde said between teeth as he continued to lick the sweet candy from Levi's fingers.

Suddenly the raven's hands were around the doctor's neck. Erwin's eyes opened as Levi's arms went around him and he let the smaller man's fingers drop from his mouth.

Erwin was the one who leaned in towards Levi. His muscular arms wrapped themselves around the younger man's waist as he propelled Levi up so that he was leaning high over the blonde man.

Levi gasped into the kiss, allowing more access for Erwin. His hands tangled themselves into the soft golden curls as the older man pulled him closer until every inch of Levi's body was pressed against Erwin's.

Hands fought for dominance. Bodies collided. Panting and heavy breathing filled the room.

After what seemed like hours, Levi pulled away, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips. He leaned back and felt the strong hands holding him close from behind.

"Your desire to possess is obvious, Smith." He said, curtly. Erwin reached up to the kiss marks that adorned Levi's pale neck and gently caressed them.

He then reached up to the smaller man's puffy, swollen lips and ran his thump softly across them.

"Sorry, love. I just can't seem to control myself when I'm with you." The blonde said with a light chuckle. The raven smirked and sighed.

He unraveled himself from the arms of his secret lover and picked up his bag.

"Come on, dog, let's go." The older man smiled as he straightened his clothes. He went behind his desk and came back to Levi's side with his suitcase. They walked to the door and Erwin turned around to lock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Claiming property

**Second chapter! Note that I'm a new author for Fanfiction and I'm really excited to share this with you all. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! **

**I totally made a mistake in the first chapter. Just pretend that I did not write that Erwin and Levi fuck! I'm sorry! I did not want them in a physical relationship!**

**This probably takes place during late 1800's, early 1900's. There will be slight/almost smut with Erwin and Levi in this chapter.**

**This story is actually a Ereri story, but I really like the drama with Erwin. He makes my yaoi even more interesting. I hope you agree!**

**Please don't kill me for the lack of Ereri! *runs away and hides***

"Look at them!" the brown haired female vampire said, pointing at the two men walking, hand in hand. "Erwin has definitely claiming property!"

"I agree! Look at the way he holds him," said the boy with brown curls.

"Who's is that Shorty anyways?" the tall freckled faced girl asked.

"Ymir! That's the head nurse for our hospital. I personally think he's a very good man. Don't judge him because he's…a little short!" The little blonde girl said, rustling the leaves.

Ymir laughed. "Ha! You think everyone's good, my girl. You have to be more cautious to be a good vampire, Christa!"

"Guys! SHUUSH! They're coming over!" the brown haired vampire said. The brown haired boy crept up next to the girl and they all held their breaths.

The two men walked down the road and enjoyed the nice weather. Levi sighed, absent mindedly and Erwin looked down at his lover. The blonde tightened his grip on his arm which caused the raven to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Just tired, I guess."

Besides them, birds flew and sang out, signaling that it was time to retire. The sky was a brilliant shade of orange and the clouds were a bright bubble gum pink.

"What do you want for dinner, love?" the tall man asked. Levi didn't answer immediately and thought for a second. They paused at the side of the road.

"We could go to the French restaurant by Seventh Street," the small man said at last.

"Wonderful choice," the blonde commented before beginning to walk again. However, before the blonde walked away with his lover, his foot came down and hit the bush hard.

There was a hushed, "oww!"

Levi turned. "Did you hear that?" he asked Erwin. The tall man smiled and wrapped his arm around the raven's waist.

"Hear what?"

After dinner, the two walked back to the house that they inhabited. Levi allowed Erwin to run up ahead and unlock the door.

He walked up the steps of the porch and follows Erwin into the house.

Once inside, they took off their coats and hangs it onto the coat rack right by the door. Levi walks into the kitchen first and opens the cabinet doors and pulls out a small plate of cake.

He plops down onto the soft sofa that was set in the living room and begins to eat slowly. Erwin joins him and sits on the other side of the sofa. Almost immediately, Levi extends his legs and rests them onto the older man's lap.

Erwin chuckles and they both sink lower into the squishy material and relax.

They were at Levi's clean, comfortable house that Erwin had bought for him. They always went to his house.

Levi has never been to Erwin's house but he always assumed that it would be as rich, and glamorous as the man who owned it. He turned his head and stared at the man who sat opposite of him. Erwin had always had a proud and natural sense of power that drifted around him. The blonde was like a lion, the leader of all his peers.

Sometimes it was surprising for Levi that the glorious, popular man was actually just within his arm's reach. Personally, he was shocked that a man like Erwin, with such a high class, would ever be interested in a man like him.

Maybe, he just got lucky that night…

"Don't look at me like that," the blonde suddenly said, looking over at the raven with his beautiful blue eyes. "It's getting me heated."

Levi did not answer as he scooted closer to the older man. "What if that's what I intended?" he said, hesitantly.

Erwin's eyes widen, yet his look of surprise was soon replaced by a soft smile. He pulled Levi towards him and gently wrapped an arm around his lover.

He kissed the top of the smaller man's head and chuckled. Levi did not say a word of protest as he was gently caressed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Erwin laughed.

"Whatever you want…" Levi said. He stopped eating his dessert and set the plate on the coffee table. He turned and looked at the other man with silver shining eyes.

It was Levi who leaned in this time. Erwin bent into the kiss, pushing Levi down. The raven kissed the other man back, roughly.

After a while, the blonde picked the smaller man up, still kissing him, and pulled him by the legs., Erwin walks slowly to the bed room with a leg on either sides of his thigh, his tongue practically down Levi's throat.

Levi did not mind the mouth wash Erwin was giving him, in fact, he enjoyed it more than he should.

Levi was pushed onto the bed as Erwin entered the room. The plush mattress of the bed dipped at the weight of the two men, deep in an embrace.

They melted into the French kiss, allowing the other to discover each other's mouths with their tongue. Erwin had more control as he pressed his body onto Levi's.

The smaller man growled and bit the blonde's lower lip with his teeth. He knew that he could not gain dominance from Erwin, but he refused to show mercy.

The older man only pressed harder onto the raven's body and smiled in the kiss. They continued their hot kiss until Erwin pulled away. The two men panted heavily and Levi began coughing lightly, saliva trailing down his chin. His cheek was flushed with a dark crimson.

"Sorry," the blonde said with a blush on his cheeks. "I suppose I was too rough."

"As always, dog," the raven said with a small smirk, rubbing his chin with his sleeve. He then reached up to the older man's dress shirt and pulled at his buttons.

It took Erwin a second to realize what the raven wanted. He raised an eyebrow and silent stripped from the shirt. He took his time, unbuttoning with slow movements.

When he took off his shirt, Levi could not help, but stare in wonder at the man before him. Glistening muscles, and strong abs.

The older man pushed Levi further up the bed and scooted up.

As Erwin bent down again, Levi twisted his head to the side and allowed the blonde to kiss the side of his jaw and trail kisses down. When Erwin kissed, he also began to unbutton Levi's own clothing.

He trailed down from Levi's collar bone to his stomach. The raven arched his back up to Erwin, connecting their bodies, which also allowed Erwin to pull the shirt off his shoulders.

Their body heat increased as the taller man continued to kiss and suck at his lover. The blonde kissed the side of Levi's hip and smirked as the raven moaned.

Suddenly, Levi pushed Erwin back with the heel of his hand. Erwin was a bit surprised as the younger man looked down and paused.

"Erwin," the raven said hesitantly, "I can't…"

The blonde only smiled. "I'm not going to force you, love,"

"Even if you have to wait a lifetime for me?"

The taller man chuckled. "Even if I have to wait for an entire lifetime. "

Without warning, Levi reached up and for the first time in many weeks, actually smiled and hugged the older man.

Without a word, Levi crawled off the bed, peeled off his shirt, and stepped into the bathroom.

While the smaller man was in the bathroom, Erwin stood up and stretched. He could not stay the night with his lover. He never really could. The blonde yawned and his shining white fangs extracted before sliding back into his gum.

It was too dangerous to stay with Levi. The raven's blood smelled too good. It had been such a long time since he had met a human with such a scent. It aroused him and he desperately wanted nothing more than to suck the smaller man's blood dry.

But he knew it was impossible. He refused to take the life of an innocent man and after so many years of controlling his hunger, he knew that he would only stay by the younger man's side until death do them part.

Erwin knew from the first time that he laid eyes on Levi, that he wanted him so bad. He knew as he stared down at the bloody, bruised mess of a child.

He had never wanted anything more.

Erwin sighed as he gathered up his clothes that had fallen on the ground. He dressed quietly as the owls in the night sky chirped and hooted.

When Levi came out of the bathroom with his night gown on, he was a little sad that Erwin stood before him, ready to go. However his expression gave nothing away.

"You're leaving," he stated, calmly.

"Sorry, but duty calls. I'll come by tomorrow." The blonde said, walking over and patting the smaller man's head. "See you."

Levi said nothing as Erwin walked out. He continued to stare at the floor boards until he heard the door close. He rushed over to the window, but he saw no one.

Every night was the same. Erwin was always so rational and sweet that sometimes, Levi just wanted to pull the man on top of him and allow the older man to touch him. To ravish him. To fuck him senseless, but he was too cowardly to do a thing like that.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat there for awhile, deep in thought before he finally slips underneath the blanket and falls asleep.

Erwin smiles as he entered the headquarters.

The children sitting around in the lounge chairs all paused their conversations as the blonde walked in.

"Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Christa… How are you this fine evening. What happened to your head Connie?" the tall man asked, pausing by their couch. The curly, brown haired boy was holding an ice pack to his bleeding forehead.

Ymir smirked. "You happened. I guess you kissed him too hard."

Erwin smiled. "Yes, perhaps I did kick him to hard," Christa's lower lip stuck out. She was pouting again.

"Mister Erwin, please don't. You'll hurt him even more!"

Sasha and Ymir laughed. "He's just joking, Christa!" They said, in unison.

Erwin's smile never faded from his face as he bent down over the children. "I am sorry about Connie's injury, but if I ever catch you children sneaking around Levi, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a month." He said, sweetly.

Connie gulped as the others whispered a "Yes, sir."

"Good children."

The blonde vampire allowed his fangs to slide out from his gums and let out a sigh of relief. He was feeling quite puckish tonight. Maybe he spent too much time with the raven. He walked down the corridor to the bronze door with his name carved into the gold plate above the door.

As he walked in, he immediately recognized the smell of the other person inside his chambers.

"Hitch."

The dark blonde woman sitting on the window still turned her turned-yellowed cat eyes towards him and smiled. Her smile was chilling, with her lips trailing upwards like a cat's.

"Erwin," she purred. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

The blonde hesitates before walking over to her and setting down his suitcase.

"Why are you here? You should be at your own headquarters. Marlo would be angry"

Suddenly she was in front of him, clutching his jacket tightly. "I want you! I'll never stop until I get you!" she hissed. Her eyes became a deadly red as she stared deep into his eyes and read his mind.

_You know that I am attracted to him._

"I don't KNOW anything, Smith. You know he'll be the end of you. Besides, I heard that the vampire lord is also interested in the pathetic excuse for a man. It seems that you'll have some competition!" She jeered.

Erwin frowned slightly. _Levi-_

"OH! You gave him a name? Don't tell me he reminds you of that woman. What's her name? The one you used to _love._ Marie?"

The tall man shoved her away from him. He could not help it. She was always so violent and jealous. Hitch could make fun of him, but not Marie and Levi.

Instead of falling down, the dirty blonde woman landed onto her feet and slid a few feet away from him.

"You'll be ruined with that human!"

"Then you don't know me at all!" It was Erwin's turn to hiss. His beautiful blue eyes turned into a deep crimson color.

"I do not wish to speak to you. Leave!" the vampire said, his voice trembling with fury.

Red eyes met red as Hitch slowly backed away to the open window. _You are making a big mistake. _She thought as she leaped out and disappeared into the night.

When she was gone, Erwin walked over to the window and slammed the windows shut. He shook his head and clenched his blonde locks tight. His eyes color slowly faded from a dark red to a deep violet. The vampire prince is…_interested in the pathetic excuse for a man._ That's what Hitch had said.

What did she mean?

"My lord," the girl bowed deeply, the collar of her cape brushing the marble floor beneath.

The vampire prince sat alone in the middle of the room on the throne carved out of gold and decorated with billions worth of precious jewels. His sharp iridescent green eyes stared down at her as he regarded her presence.

"Annie, you're back," he said, commenting the obvious. "What have you found out?"

The blonde girl hesitated. "You may not like what they have planned."

The young prince raised an eyebrow. In the dark, midnight blue room, moonlight shone in through the tall windows that stood on each side of the room. A blue light flashed in the lord's eyes as he excitedly waited for her reply.

"What did they plan?"

"They want the human man," Annie states. "They want him on their side."

The vampire prince shot up from his throne, silk and fur rustling as he leaned in towards the girl.

The girl continued talking. "They intend to take him from the human world and train him to become a vampire hunter, my prince."

"That cannot happen," the lord murmurs softly. Suddenly he looked back to the messenger.

Her silver eyes made contact with the iridescent ones. _You know what to do._

_Yes, my prince. _

**THE POOR UNFINISHED CAKE! I'M SORRY THAT THOSE TWO DISGUSTING MEN HAD TO LEAVE WITH EATING YOU!**

**When Erwin took off his shirt, I wanted to write:**

**_Sun kissed skin so hot, will melt your popsicle! _**

**When Levi hugged Erwin, I wanted to write:**

**_For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone!_**

**The big ass blonde is defiantly one of my greatest love interests in anime history. (As well as Eren!****J****)**

**Bertholdt, Reiner, Mikasa, Mike, Pixis, and Annie are all probably vampire hunters. Or Annie is working for both sides. (Mainly for the VampirePrince!Eren)**

**Erwin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Eren, Hanji, Jean, Marco and Shardis are all vampires. Or Connie, Christa, Annie, Marco, ****_and Armin!_**** are vampire food.**

**The next story I've been thinking about is probably a narrative of the beginning of YoungPirate!Levi.**


End file.
